The Nerd Squad
by MaliciousMaiden
Summary: High School AU. Castiel and his best friend Sam are nerds head over heels for the popular guys. The only problem is their crushes don't know they exist! Or so they think ;) So they must plan to become noticed! Will it work? Or will it be humorous chaos? Please read! Summary sucks! Destiel! Sabriel! And maybe something more :)
1. Chapter 1

**Expected Or Unexpected**

**Author's Note: Hello Everyone! This is my very first fanfiction ever, so please be gentle. :P All mistakes will be mine. I love the show Supernatural, but it is so heart breaking I decided to escape to my little High School AU. The school is fake, I think. The point of view in this chapter is Castiel's, but it will change to the other characters in the next chapters. This will be a slash fic, so don't like don't read.  
**

**Disclamer: I own nothing. Characters and everything belong to Eric Kripke. I am not making a profit out of this just hopefully some friends? fans?  
**

* * *

I never really was a morning person. My phone had three different alarms because waking up each morning was _**that**_ hard. This morning however, my alarm never went off. Instead I was awakened by a weight crushing me. "Caaasssiiiee! Wakey wakey!" How my brother managed to be cheery each morning was a mystery to me. I grunted and pushed him off me. "Gabriel, what do you want?" He smirked and pulled the blankets off me and threw them across the room. "It's the first day of school baby bro, hurry up and meet me down stairs." Crap, I completely forgot about school. The beginning of my sophomore year at Sacramento Memorial High School was not really something I should be excited about. I pulled on a black shirt with the Batman logo on it, put on some dark jeans and made my way downstairs. "Geez Cassie, are you mad at the brush?" Gabriel's hair was always neatly pulled back with gel, while my hair was up in each way. "No, I just couldn't find it. Did you make pancakes?" He might be a pain in the ass, but Gabriel was a great cook and baker. No one knew this side of him, everyone just knew his cool and collected trickster side. "The pancakes are on the table, hurry up so we can get this show on the road!" Of course Gabriel was excited about school, he was going to start his senior year. He was not excited about academically exceeding and going to college though; he was excited because he was one of the most beloved, popular and fun guys if the school. Gabriel along with his best friends, Dean and Balthazar, owned the place. They were the top of the social pyramid. I on the other hand was a nerd. I took harder courses and was the president of the class government. I did community hours and organized events at school to raise awareness or money. I had a love for reading and a secret passion for music. I was also currently dealing with a massive crush on Dean Winchester, popularity extraordinaire. So yeah I am kind of bottom of the social chain and walking cliché, ironic huh? I ate as quickly as possible and got on my brother's 1965 Mustang.

I spaced out and thought where the summer went when my brother spoke up. When had he picked up the phone? "We just pulled into the parking lot Dean-o.. Yeah I saw your Baby, we will walk by in a bit, don't get your panties in a bunch." As we walked, I started to feel anxious to see Dean. He probably didn't think much of me, with being a nerd and his best friend's younger brother, but I still didn't want to seem foolish in front of him. Before I knew it, we got to Dean's Baby, a 1967 Chevy Impala. I know nothing about cars, but this one was a beauty. "Hey Cas!" I looked up and smiled. "Hello Sam." Sam Winchester was Dean's younger brother and my best friend for some years now. We met the brothers when we moved in, and became inseparable. I tried to say hello to Dean, but him and Gabriel were already laughing and looking around, probably checking out girls or planning a scheme. Sam and I decided to head inside and look for our classes. The bright side of being a nerd for Sam and me was that we had all our classes together, except for our electives. I had a guitar class, while he had art. "So how was Kansas," I asked politely. Sam's face brightened as he began telling me about working at the family ranch. "I really like the freedom and the horse riding, but I missed California, you know? It's not the same. How was your summer?" I sighed as we walked into class. "It was boring and uneventful. Gabriel wasn't very pleasant, and my parents went to South Africa." My parent's traveled often, but hopefully they would be home for the holidays. Usually they would leave us with Michael, our oldest brother, but this time around they thought we were old enough to stay home alone. "Gabriel isn't that bad Cas. He is pretty funny. Dean on the other hand can get pretty unbearable." I smiled and pushed him slightly. "You just say that because you have a crush on Gabriel." Sam immediately turned a dark shade of pink; I couldn't help but laugh. My laugh was short lived when Sam whispered, "At least I don't moan his name in my sleep and kiss the pillow." _**One time**_. I just did it one time, and of course it had to be when I slept over at Sam's house. I blushed, "Assbutt." Sam smirked as the teacher arrived and class began.

* * *

**Review? Please? :3 I want to write more, but I need people willing to read it lol**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dean's POV**_

"Gabe, where is Balthazar?" I looked around and noticed that our little bros left. "Hmm Balthy just texted me; he is inside." I turned and smiled, "You ready for this?" Gabriel's cocky smirk came into place and nodded. Once we opened the doors, everyone turned our way. We were the kings and everyone knew it. Girls and guys dreamed of us, and if they didn't, they wanted to be like us. We weren't promiscuous; we just liked to keep our options open.

I smiled and waved at some familiar faces, making some blush. Oh yeah, I worked the Winchester charm. "Hello Gents." Balthazar's British accent was one of a kind, they way he talked and moved was "charming". Out of the three of us, he was the best at the art of wooing and seducing the pants off people. He began to tell us about his summer in Paris as we walked towards the lockers, when I suddenly felt a tug on my sleeve. "Hey Dean," Lisa Braden, my ex-girlfriend, pulled me close to her. "I missed you around here." I pulled away, "Lisa I can't chat at the moment, the guys are waiting for me."

I walked into class and sat next to Gabriel, who raised an eyebrow at me, expectantly. "Oh nothing happened. You know I don't like clingy or jealous relationships." Dating Lisa last year was a been there, done that, not going back. The classroom door opened, and in walked Balthazar. He walked towards us and waved his schedule in our faces. "Guess who moved some strings, and got the same schedule for the three of us?" I couldn't help but smile. It was going to be a good year.

_**Cas' POV**_

It was lunch time, and Sam and I took our usual table. Classes were alright, nothing out of the ordinary. I was hungry, and my burger was begging to be eaten, but my mind was elsewhere. "Cas, what are you thinking?" Sam knew me pretty well, and lying to him would be useless. "Well it's just… I want your brother to notice me. I don't want to g unnoticed by him." Sam sighed. "Preaching to the choir man." I laughed, "We should do something about it. Get them to hang out with us or know us better." "Well Dean and I always hang out on Thursdays; maybe you and Gabriel could tag along?" I nodded, but something caught my eye. "Hey look at that guy. He looks lost."

In the center of the cafeteria was a kid with long hair, neatly dressed in a white shirt and khakis. His eyes caught mine, so I smiled and motioned him to come over. He looked shy but came over anyways and set his plate down. I knew Sam wouldn't oppose to inviting a stranger to our table. We are nerds, it's not like people are dying to sit with us. "Hello, I am Castiel Novak, and this is Sam Winchester." Sam radiated friendliness, so when he smiled at the newcomer, he relaxed. "I am Kevin Tran. My mother just dropped me off; I haven't gone to any of my classes." "Oh so you are new? Let me see your schedule," Sam smiled as he reached over and took the paper.

"Look, he has the same classes as us," Sam pointed out. "Except he is taking cooking as an elective," I looked at Kevin, and he blushed. "Don't be shy about it, my brother Gabriel loves cooking." He seemed relieved and we ate lunch in calmly. We kept talking and apparently Kevin and his mom moved in two weeks ago. He was interested in history and public relations. He thought academics were a priority, but he still ad a passion for cooking. He would fit in nicely with us. The rest of the day went by quickly, the three of us stuck together through the day. Sam and I didn't talk about our crush issues in front of Kevin, at least not yet. The plotting would just have to wait some more.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A**_**uthor's Note: Hello my lovelies! I hope you guys are having a good time :p This is probably the size I am keeping my chapters just so you know, but like I mentioned I will try my hardest not to take too long before my next update. **

**All mistakes are mine. The bold letters are text messages.**

* * *

_**Sam's POV**_

I never knew how it happened, but Dean always managed to get to the car before me. I opened the door and slid in to find him drumming to Eye of The Tiger. "Heya Sammy, how was your first day?" I put on my seatbelt, and smiled, "Actually, it went great. Cas and I made a new friend. His name is Kevin, and we have most of our classes together." "Aww you formed your Nerd Squad." He smirked and pulled out of the parking lot and our way home. "Jerk." I punched him on the shoulder lightly. "Bitch."

When we walked into the house, I knew mom was home. The house was filled with a delicious aroma. "How are my little men doing?" Dean and I walked into the kitchen and took our seats. "It went well, had fun with the guys." Dean replied. "Yeah, today was good. Where is dad," I asked. Mom set plates of pot roast in front of us; it looked as good as it smelled. "Your father stayed behind to help Bobby with a car." "Oh how is Uncle Bobby doing?" Uncle Bobby and my dad owned and worked as mechanics at a shop they owned.

As we ate, I remembered my conversation with Cas... better now than later. "Hey Dean, can Cas and Gabriel hang out with us this Thursday? I know you and I usually go out, but maybe we can do something here." Dean looked puzzled for a moment, but he shrugged, "How come? Can't get enough of your bestie?" Thankfully mom overheard Dean and gave him a stern look. "Sure Sammy. I'll tell Gabe later." Dean rolled his eyes but smiled. I was so excited I had to tell Cas right away.

_**To Cas:**_

_**From Sam:**_

_**Hey guess what? I already told Dean, we are all hanging out at my place. :D**_

Sam didn't have to wait at all to have a reply.

_**To Sam:**_

_**From Cas:**_

_**YOU WHAT?! ALREADY?! I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO TALK ABOUT IT! D:**_

Sam smirked and replied.

_**To Cas:**_

_**From Sam:**_

_**Don't worry. The day will get here before you know it, and it will all be fun.**_

_**To Sam:**_

_**From Cas:  
You are too positive for your own good.**_

_**Cas' POV**_

I gasped as I dropped my cell beside me. _**Freakin' Sam. **_I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. Everything would be ok, right? Yeah I can be cool… maybe. Before my train of thought could go any further or form any scenarios, Gabriel burst in through the door and jumped on my bed, almost on me. "Cassie! Dean-o just invited us to hang at his place on Thursday. Do you know why?" He raised an eyebrow at me expectantly, but I just shrugged. "Since we are all friends, and Sam and I haven't hung out since before summer, I thought it would be a good idea. Do you not want to go?" He could be a trickster, a baker and a bad ass, but in the end he was my big brother, so he just smiled. "It's all good kiddo."

Thursday was here in the blink of an eye. Kevin, Sam and I sat at our usual lunch table but were quiet and lost in thought. That is, until Kevin broke the silence. "Am I missing something guys? Why are you so quiet?" Sam and I looked at each other and gulped. Now that the day was upon us, the nerves were uncontrollable. "Well it's just that today Gabriel and I are going to hang out with Sam and his brother at their house," I started and looked at my untouched plate of food. "And the thing is," Sam continued, "that I have the biggest crush on Gabriel, and Cas over there has a huge crush on Dean." I looked at Kevin and blushed.

"Oh so you guys planned it out, so that you could hang out with your crush, not with your siblings." Kevin was fast at plotting. "But if you guys want to hang out or be noticed, you need to get some alone time with them, be sneaky about it guys." We looked at Kevin in awe, apparently alone time had not crossed our minds. "How did you come up with that?" Kevin smiled, "My mom and I love romantic comedies." So that was it, lunch was over, and after school it would be show time.

* * *

**Reviews are love! Every review or follower gets a dream visit from Cas :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I took a while to update because of procrastination, but I hope you enjoy this chapter! It is a bit longer than the rest, but for good reasons.**

* * *

**Cas' POV**

After school, Sam and I walked over to Baby to find out our brothers were already there. "Dean, do you even go to class? You are always in the car by the time I get here." Sam smiled at his brother. "Bitch, of course I go to class." Dean ruffles his brother's hair and laughs when Sam flushes. "Jerk." I turn to Gabriel, "Should I be concerned about bad influences, Gabriel?" I smirked teasingly. "Usually I am the bad influence, Cassie, so I wouldn't worry much," Gabriel replied. I rolled my eyes. "Little brothers in the backseat," Dean proclaimed while Sam and I rolled our eyes.

"So mom texted me and said she wasn't home, Aunt Ellen and her went shopping." Dean looked at Sam through the rearview mirror. "We might have to cook something." I wanted to suggest ordering take out, but Gabriel beat me to a suggestion. "Maybe I could cook. There is this spaghetti recipe I have been meaning to try, but I haven't had the chance to do it at home." "Yeah that would be great," Sam answered quickly, and I giggled at his eagerness.

The Winchester's house was like out of an American commercial. It was a two story house with a big yard and a white picket fence. It had a huge tree up front and perfect green grass. John was a family oriented man, so every weekend; the Winchesters would heat up the grill and spend quality time out doors. Dean opened the door and we all walked in, leaving our backpacks in the living room and headed towards the kitchen.

Dean showed Gabriel where the pasta and the spices were and told him to check for the ingredients he needed. Gabriel opened the door to the fridge and started to pull out tomatoes, basil, ground beef and closed the fridge door. "Well I need butter, bread and you guys are out of sodas." Sam, ever the genius, put an arm on my shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. "Well how about Cas, goes with Dean to the store, and I stay here with Gabriel and tell him where the pans are and what not."

I internally was freaking out; _**what is Sam thinking?**_ "Yeah that sounds good, so Gabriel can get started. You wanna come, Cas?" Dean turned to me, and I nodded, not trusting my voice. Once in the car, Dean turned on the cassette player. "You don't mind some music, right?" "No, not at all," I smiled at Dean happily, and wait... did he blush? He cleared his throat and turned it up a bit. I actually liked the song and started to mouth along the lyrics of _**You Shook Me All Night Long.**_

"An AC/DC fan?" Dean looked at the road, but was making a conversation. I had to jump at the chance. "Actually," I started, "I like rock in general, AC/DC, Led Zeppelin, Pink Floyd... I could just keep going." We were at a stop light when he pulled out a box full of cassettes and handed it to me. "Well I guess we have the same great taste in music." I smiled and looked through his collection. "Journey?" He blushed, "Don't we all have our romantic side?"

We went to the store and roaming through the isles and got what we needed. "We should watch a movie after eating," Dean suggested. "Sounds good, can we get some ice cream?" I said as we walked down the frozen products. "Yeah, I like vanilla ice cream. It is delicious on top of some warm pie!" I turned to Dean, "Pie is gross," I deadpanned. His face was hilarious! He looked like I kicked his puppy. I tried as hard as I could to keep up the serious face but failed. I laughed and put an arm on his shoulder, "I am kidding, Dean! I love pie, especially apple." Dean smiled, "Apple pie is my favorite too! You scared me Cas, if you hated pie, I might have banned you from the house." He looked at my hand, still on his shoulder and I laughed awkwardly. "The look on your face was worth it. Come on; let's go pay before Gabriel destroys your house." _**Wow… I guess I am not as lame as thought. I wonder how Sam is doing.**_

**Sam's POV**

I took a deep breath as soon as Dean and Cas left and turned to Gabriel who was already boiling water. "Hey kiddo, do you know where the saucepans are?" He looked at me expectantly. _**Damn, was I staring at him? **_"Uh, open the top door on the left." _**Smooth Sam, really smooth.**_ He opened the door but couldn't reach the saucepan, so he got on his toes. I went over behind him… did he just shiver? I reached for the saucepan, and gave it to him. He smirked, "Thanks, Samsquatch." _**Oh no**__**,**__** he didn't.**_ "No problem Short stack." Gabriel started laughing, and I smiled. He has a very nice laugh. "So Sam, do you know anything about cooking?" I looked over at the pasta he was boiling, "No but I am willing to learn." Gabriel was really passionate about cooking. I saw how he cooked and tasted everything, but Dean and Cas were still not back.

"So we apparently have some free time." Gabriel's mischievous look gave me pleasant shivers, as he continued. "We should surprise Dean-o and Cassie. Do you have any balloons?" And just like that, we started filling balloons with water in the sink. "They won't know what hit them," Gabriel was excited. "Oh like this?" I splashed him lightly. He gasped, "Oh it's on!" He splashed me back and the splash war began. Unfortunately that is how Dean and Cas found us. "Well there goes the surprise attack."

I laughed and went to put away the groceries. "Ah Dean you didn't bring Rocky Road! Why vanilla?" Cas smiled, "Cause it's our favorite; too bad for you and Gabriel." "Cassie you know I love Rocky Road! Why didn't you bring me any?" "Well I cold have, but I am glad I didn't. You wanted to attack us."

And so we ate dinner, which was delicious. Hopefully Gabriel would give me the recipe. Then we all watched _**Taken**_, because it was Dean and mine's favorite, and Cas and Gabe had never seen it. All and all it was a great night. "Well we should really get going, with school tomorrow and all," Cas suggested. "Yes, mother," Gabriel replied as he stood up and got the keys. We walked him to the door and Dean was actually shy… _**hmm**_. "Well bye Gabe, Cas." Cas smiled warmly. "Bye Dean, text you later Sam." What surprised me was Gabriel. "Bye Dean-o! Well Samsquatch! Our plans were flawed, but we will avenge our Rocky Road next time." I rolled my eyes. "Bye Gabe, we will and they won't see it coming." _**Hopefully there will be a next time.**_

* * *

_**Will there be a next time?**_

_**What did Dean and Gabriel think about their day? Find out, next chapter! 3  
**_

_**Reviews are love! Every review and follow get some dream fun time with Dean in the back of the Impala! ;)  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's note: Guys, I love you all. Thank you for reading/reviewing/following. I am really glad. Sorry if I took a while, I blame school. Curse you mandatory college education!  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I did ask Santa for Misha Collins this year, and I must warn you, I've been good. ;P**_

* * *

_**Gabe's POV**_

_**Bored… so not cool. Damn it, when is Cassie coming back? Oh yeah Sunday. **_It was Friday night and Cas had left about two hours ago to Mikey's place for the weekend, but I was already restless with nothing to do, so I did the reasonable thing and got my phone. "Hey, hey, hey Winchester!" "What's up, Gabe," Dean replied on the other end. "Are you busy? I was wondering if we could hang; I am bored out of my mind." "Sure, I don't have much else to do anyways." "Great! I will order pizza, meat lovers?" Gabriel knew it was their favorite pizza but still asked. "You know it!"

Dean arrived and put some music, while I got the sodas. The pizza arrived just as I came back into the living room. We settled down on the floor near the table in the living room and started eating. "So where is Cas," Dean asked. "Oh he is at Michael's place for the weekend, he kinda missed him." Dean nodded. "And where is Samsquatch?" I asked as casually as I could. "Oh he is at Kevin's place for the night." I raised an eyebrow. "Who is Kevin?" "He is a new friend Cas and Sammy made this semester. Hasn't Cas mentioned him?" I didn't feel the knot in my stomach, until the relief came from Dean's statement. _**What's wrong with me?**_ "Nah, I don't think so, or maybe he has, but I don't remember. Usually, I like to tune in when Cassie is singing and playing his guitar, not much else."

"Cas is a musician?" Dean's eyes widened a bit. "Is he good?" I rolled my eyes, "I don't mean to brag, but Cassie is pretty damn great. He has the voice of an angel, no pun intended." Dean seemed to contemplate and store the info for later. "Sammy is an artist, he is talented too. You should see his face when he is painting. He is very passionate, and sometimes he seems to forget he is limited to a canvas and wants to continue painting." I smiled at the thought of Sam using his big hands to paint something delicate and beautiful. I took a bite of my slice. "Huh, so our little bros are more than what they seem, eh?" Dean chuckled and nodded, but he seemed as thoughtful as me.

We were silent for a while until Dean spoke. "I really enjoyed hanging out yesterday. Cas seemed quiet at first, but we have some stuff in common." I nodded. "Sam was fun too; he was actually down to prank you and Cas, but you had to catch us." I hesitated for a bit but came out with what was nagging at me. "Maybe the four of us should hang out again next Thursday, go out some place." Dean's face brightened and nodded. "I was thinking the same thing! It's not weird though right? We had fun, they had fun, so why not?" _**Why do we sound like chicks? Eh it's probably nothing.**_ "Yeah Dean-o, but let's ask them until Monday, since they are both busy right now."

**Monday Morning**

"Soooo Cassie! What are you going to do this Thursday?" Castiel turned to me from his phone and did his normal head tilt. "I don't know yet, why do you ask?" "Well, Dean-o and I wanted for all four of us to hang again, it was cool spending time with you guys." Since I was driving to school, I almost missed how Castiel's eyes widened, but gave me a poker face as fast as he could. "Sure, but I have a meeting today, so I will let you know as soon as I can." "Ok, little bro."

_**Cas' POV**_

I tried talking to Sam during the day, but our classes didn't leave much time for us to talk. I was quite excited to tell him about my exchange with Gabriel this morning, but it would have to wait until lunch. I wanted to stay calm and distract myself with school work, but my efforts were useless. F inally it was time for lunch, so I headed to the cafeteria. Sam and Kevin were already at our table, and Kevin was almost bouncing off his seat. "How did it go guys?! Spill! Spill!"

Sam chuckled and turned to me. "I had fun, did you have fun, Cas?" I bit my lip trying to hold in my excitement but couldn't. "Yes! It was fun, and Dean is so cool! We like the same music and ice cream and I just want to know more!" Kevin nodded approvingly, "Did you guys get alone time?" "Yes, you genius, you! I sent Cas to the store with Dean, and I stayed behind with Gabriel. He is so funny!" "Aww, you guys! I told you alone time would work." I was in a daze, remembering a bright smile, freckled skin and beautiful green eyes. Then I remembered why I wanted to talk to Sam.

"Actually, it went so well, the want us to hang out again on Thursday." Sam's stopped mid chew, but then hurried and swallowed. "Are you serious?" "Yup, Gabriel told me this morning." "That's great, and we are saying yes, right" Before I could say it was obvious, Kevin spoke up. "Sorry to be the bad news bear, but remember we are having the fundraiser for the student government that day."

"Damn it, I definitely forgot. Some president I am." I frowned at myself and at the situation. "It's okay Castiel," Kevin tried comforting me, "Sam can't go either." Sam frowned along with me, "Yeah we all have to be at the fundraiser: president, vice president and _secretary_." Kevin smirked, "This secretary has no problem fulfilling his duty. He isn't love sick like other people." He chuckled. "Don't be an assbutt Kevin." I stuck my tongue out at him. Sam ever the positive one said, "Well let's talk to the other members and see if we can change the fundraiser's date." We all nodded in agreement. "We'll see."

* * *

_**Please review and or follow! Each reviewer gets an in dream poker face lesson from Castiel!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry guys this is super short, but I will put on something longer tomorrow.**

* * *

**_Cas' POV_  
**

It was already wednesday, and Sam and I still hadn't managed to change the date for the fundraiser. We talked to everyone that was going to sell something at the fundraiser and everyone had was only available on Thursday. "We need to tell them we are busy, maybe they will want to hang out some other day," I told Sam defeated. "I guess so." Sam and I made our way to the parking lot. Today our brothers parked right next to each other, so it would be easier to talk to them.

They were listening to Pink Floyd when we got to them. "Hey Dean!" Sam called his brothers attention, while Gabriel lowered the volume. "Heya Sammy, Cas." He turned and gave me a smile that made my knees weak. _**Focus Novak!**_ "Hello Dean. Hey Gabriel." Gabriel smiled and bit into a chocolate bar. "Cassie and Samsquatch, what's up?" Sam rolled his eyes,"Nice to see you too, Shortstack." I couldn't help but laugh at the exchange of nicknames; when I looked up, Dean was staring at me, and I blushed.

"Actually, we wanted to tell you guys we can't hang out tomorrow." I looked at the floor, and ran a hand through my hair. "Cas and I have a fundraiser to attend to for the student government." "Can't you guys bail?" Gabriel frowned slightly. "We can't," I answered, "Sam and I are president and vice president. Besides we will be selling things as well." Dean smiled and elbowed Gabriel playfully. "We thought you guys didn't want to hang out with us, but I guess we could drop by your fundraiser and check it out."

I was defenitely not expecting that. _**Gah, he is too much.**_ I looked at Sam, and he was probably having an internal breakdown like me, but he shook it off. "Yeah you guys could do that, if you aren't busy." Gabriel replied to him warmly. "No actually Dean is right, we should check what our little over achievers are up to."

Once at home, I grabbed onto my phone.

**To: Sam; Kevin**

**From: Cas**

**What if Dean and Gabriel go to the fundraiser you guys!?**

**From: Sam**

**To: Cas; Kevin**

**I know! Gabriel is going to see the paintings I am going to sell! .**

**From: Cas **

**To: Sam; Kevin**

**Dean is going to hear me play and sing! He won't like it. He won't like me. Earth, please open and eat me. D:**

**From: Kevin**

**To: Cas; Sam**

**GUYS! YOU NEED TO CHILL! IF THEY GO, THEY WANT TO SEE YOU! BE CONFIDENT IN YOUR SKILLS! NOW LET ME BAKE! BAKING PIES AND CAKES ISN'T EASY! **

**See you tomorrow :D**

I dropped back on my bed and thought about the stupid fundraiser. Maybe they would't go, or they could forget. I guess I will find out tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: Hello! I think I took longer than I expected or promised, but holidays, family, need I say more? I love you guys for reading though, and I love you new readers before I knew you existed. I will try to update sooner, so I won't lose inspiration.**_

* * *

_**Balthazar's POV**_

School had been rather uneventful, but that was often the case when you ruled the school. There was rarely any drama, and there was really no prey I had in sight. For lunch, I headed out to meet Dean and Gabriel at a diner. I joined their booth and ordered a vanilla millkshake and didn't forget to wink at the waitress, to which Dean and Gabriel rolled their eyes. "So, any plans for today? I am pretty bored at home."

"Actually we were going to stay after school for a while," Dean answered. "What is so interesting after school?" I raised an eyebrow because seriously school is our least favorite place to hang out. "Dean-o and I wanna go check out some fundraiser." "Some fundraiser? Is there anything of your interest there? What will they sell?"

Dean rubbed his neck, which meant he was uncomfortable or not telling something. "Well Cas and Sammy couldn't hang out with us today because they had that thing to be at, so Gabriel and I are gonna go." I turned to Gabriel and he nodded. "Oh God, you guys miss your baby brothers that much?" "No! That's not it!" They yelled in unison. I looked at both of them and burst in laughter.

"If I didn't know better, I would say you guys are crushing on the little nerds." Dean coughed the pie he just stuffed in his mouth, and I slurrped on my milkshake innocently. "No Balthy, we just want to hang out with them. It's innocent, Cassie brought his guitar this morning, and I wanna hear him play." Dean turned to Gabriel and smiled. "He's gonna play? Sammy brought over some paintings, maybe they will sell that?" "Oh that's cool," Gabriel's face brightened. "I feel like I am hanging out with two girls," I chuckled.

They glared at me but smiled, we were good friends like that. "Do you wanna come or not?" I sighed in defeat, "Of course I don't want you guys making fools out of yourselves or drooling by accident. Besides there might be something to catch my eye." I winked at them, and they smiled. "Ready for the hunt I see. You dog, you!" Gabriel nudged me playfully before we left the dinner and made our way back to school.

_**Cas' POV**_

During lunch Kevin reassured me and Sam that everything would be fine. I liked to believe so, but I was going to play! What if Dean walked by when I was playing and hated it? These thought's kept badgering me even as I made my way to the gym after school to set up our funraiser stand. Everyone was there, and that made me glad. If everyone cooperated, we would raise a lot of money.

Ash was going to sell his services as a computer tech; Becky was going to sell cookies and cupcakes. Crowley would sell "help with tests," which we knew were cheats, but it was for a greater cause, so we didn't call him out. Charlie was going to make henna tattoos, and Kevin made pies and cakes. Sam was going to sell his paintings, while I played and offered guitar lessons.

"Everything will be fine Cas," Sam squeezed my shoulder reassuringly, and I smiled. It was after school already, and we were all surprised to see that several students and teachers came. Mrs. Harvelle came to Sam and bought two of his paintings. Becky's book club friends came and bought most of her pastries. Crowley smiled at me, "Don't worry, love! Some of these kids would sell their soul for help with chem and physics!" I laughed, got on a stool and positioned my guitar.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and began to play, "Mama told me, when I was young, come sit beside me, my only son..." I played and sang with my eyes closed at first, but when I hit the chorus I opened them and looked at the small crowd that listened to me intently. My eyes scanned the crowd, and I smiled at them as I played when my eyes met the forest green orbs that star in my dreams.

Dean smiled at me, and I could feel myself blush, but I kept singing with all my heart. I finished the song and broke eye contact with the crowd to look at the floor while everyone clapped and whistled, some asked for more. Charlie came with me and took the microphone. "Castiel Novak, ladies and gents! He will give guitar lessons $15 dollars the hour! The sign up sheet is with Beckster over there, if you're interested!"

I got off the stool and smiled at everyone. I didn't want to face anyone yet, so I went over to see how Ash was doing. "Hey Ash!" I ruffled his mullet and he moved shooed my hand away playfully. "Hey man don't mess with my money maker!" I laughed, oh his mullet did turn heads. "Castiel, my man, you were amazing! Lynyrd Skynrd is the shit!" I smiled, "You think so? " "Yeah dude, everyone will want to learn from you! Look, here comes one of the fans." He left me and I turned to see Dean approaching me; I froze in my spot.

* * *

**Please review and follow! Tell me if I am doing right! Next chapter will have POV from Cas, Sam and Kevin! My nerd squad! *hearts***


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hello Guys! I wanted ask you guys, should I change the title of the story to "The Nerd Squad"? Let me know. You guys are great, but I wanna give a shout out to PancakeFairy101 who was really nice and encouraging. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

_**Kevin's POV**_

Things were going great, at my previous school I didn't participate as much, but here Castiel and Sam were very encouraging and friendly, I couldn't help myself. I looked around and saw that Castiel was about to begin singing. I smiled to myself and got ready to listen, most of my pies and cakes were sold. I was quite successful and that made me happy. Castiel began to sing, he was really good. I would have to ask of him to play more later.

"Hello darling." I turned my head and saw a boy I had never seen before. He had a British accent, eyes as blue as the sky and a confident smile. He was very handsome. "Err Hey. May I help you?" He chuckled and winked. "Yes you may, you can start by telling me your name." Wow, he really had a nice voice. "I'm Kevin, uh I am with the student government." I ran a hand through my hair nervously.

"Kevin, cute name for a cute guy. I am Balthazar. Did you make these?" He gestured the pastries on my table. I took a breath and spoke with confidence. I was proud of what I made. "Balthazar, nice to meet you. Yes, I did. This is German Chocolate cake and this is Strawberry Cheese cake." I smiled at him. "I had made more, but people seem to like my baking."

"Well let me have a slice of the cheese cake." I nodded and looked over at Castiel, who finished singing. "He is really good," Balthazar commented. "Yeah he is," I handed the slice over, "I hope you like it." I looked at his lips intently, because I obviously wanted to know if he liked the cheese cake, no other reasons... _**really**_.

He closed his eyes and moaned in what seemed like bliss. "Darling, this is delicious. Mmm... so sweet!" He licked his lips and smiled. "How much for the whole thing?" I blushed and looked away. "Umm err, 10 dollars." "I'll take it. Do you bake often?" I nodded. "I am very passionate about cooking and baking."

"Cute and passionate, I like it. I assure you will be seeing more of me. It was a pleasure meeting you, Kevin." I couldn't help but look him in the eye, why hadn't I seen him before? "Pleasure was all mine, Balthazar. See you around." With that he left and got lost in the crowd. Wow, this was more than interesting, I can't wait to tell the guys!

_**Sam's POV**_

The sell had been great! I sold all of my paintings, and it wasn't time to go yet. Cas was in mid song. He played sometimes when I went to his house. He had nothing to worry about, and neither do I or so I thought. "Hey hey Samsquatch!" I gasped and turned around. "Jesus Christ!" He laughed, "No I am Gabriel, kiddo." I rolled my eyes, "What do you want?" He gasped, "I came to see ya Sammy."

"Is that so?" He nodded and leaned against the empty table where I had my paintings. "Yes, sir! I came to see your paintings, I heard you are good, but they got stolen! We should call the cops!" I laughed. "I sold them all, mostly teachers bought them, but that is still good." He looked around, "I bet you have one here." I looked away, "No of course not!" He lifted the table cloth and found one that Becky bought. I didn't dare look at him; he probably wouldn't like it.

"Sam, this is beautiful. Whose is it?" I turned to him shocked. He was looking at a detailed painting of a base with pink lilies. "You like it? Um, Becky bought it. She loves pink lilies." His smile fell a little. "Is she your girlfriend or something?" "Oh her? No, no! I am not seeing anyone; she just requested that painting, and bought it." He brightened up again and nudged me with his elbow.

"You should paint something for me! Or paint me! I could pose! Just not nudes, cause that'll cost you!" I blushed and laughed nervously. "You would have to pay me to see you nude." He gasped and mocked horror. "I am hurt Sam! Why would you say that? I work out so hard to please you; not everyone cam be tall and have shaggy hair you know?" "Oh stop it, just stop."

"But if you don't want to paint me in all my glory, maybe we could go out for some Rocky Road ice cream sometime. We can even plan a prank on our sibs." Is he asking me out or does he want to hang out? Does it matter? It's Gabriel! "That sounds fun, and maybe you can pass me that spaghetti recipe because if was really tasty and I want more? Pleasseeee?" I gave him my puppy eyes.

"Puppy eyes... too strong... can't resist.." Gabriel was pretending to be melting under my gaze. He was so funny! Ah his laugh, he is too much. "Do I take it as a yes," I asked hopefully. "My cooking for a painting, deal or no deal?" I sighed in defeat. "Deal." "Alrighty then!" He stood up and looked around. "Chatting with you was great, but I must go look for Balthy and your bro. Talk to you later." He smiled, waved and left me behind in a daze at the possibility of hanging out with him again.

_**Cas' POV**_

The exact thing I didn't want to happen was happening. Why do you hate me world? Dean smiled at me widely, and I waved at him as awkwardly as possible. "Heya Cas! How are you feeling?" "Hello Dean. I am fine, still can't believe I performed in front of others." He put a hand behind his neck, "Well I thought you were amazing. I actually signed up for lessons."

I was shocked! I wasn't thinking because my stupid reply was, "Lessons with me?" He laughed, "Of course Cas, I thought you were the smart one. I know how to play guitar a little, but I know you can help me review and get better. You are really talented." I blushed and smiled at him. "Thank you. When would you like to practice?" "Whenever you want, teacher." He winked at me and smirked. "My guitar has a broken string though. Maybe we could go to the music store and you can tell me which ones you use. Are you busy after this?"

I looked around and saw several empty tables. "Let me check up with everyone, and we will clean up. Do you want me to meet you at the store?" He rolled his eyes and laughed. "Don't be silly Cas! I will drive you, we can go to the store and then to my house to put the strings in my guitar." I ran a hand through my hair and nodded. "Okay, that sounds good. What about Sam?" He looked around, "I can tell Gabriel to take him since he won't take you. Pass me your phone."

I pulled out my phone from my pocket and handed it over to him. He dialed a few buttons and gave it back. "I just saved my number in. Text me once you are done and I will tell you where I am. See you in a bit." He smiled and walked away. I couldn't believe what just happened! I am going to hang out with Dean!

* * *

**Reviews are love you guys! Hope you like it so far! **


	9. Chapter 9

**__Author's Note: Sorry if I took too long, hope you all had a good New Years. All mistakes are mine. I own nothing.**

* * *

**_Dean's POV_**

I smiled to myself at the thought of singing with Cas and spending time with him. He was a pretty cool guy and kind of mysterious to me; I just want to get to know him better. I would get the chance to do it now. I looked around and spotted Gabriel and Balthazar on the bleachers; they were eating what was it... a cheese cake?

"Hey guys, glad you are entertained." Gabriel turned to me with his mouth full, "Dis ith mmm really gud." Balthazar rolled his eyes, "My new prey, Kevin, made this! It is orgasmic. Might be even better than Gabriel's." "Hey! Last time I cook anything for you, dick." Gabriel huffed indignated. I laughed, " I knew Balthazar would find something to like here." Balthazar was looking around, "I wanted to show him to you guys, but I don't see him. So what are we doing after this?"

"Actually that is why I was looking for you guys! I signed up for guitar lessons with Cas." Gabriel raised an eyebrow, "I didn't know you played guitar." "I do, a bit actually. I also sing. Thing is, one of my strings is broken, so I am taking Cas to the music store to get some and go back to my place. Can you take Sammy home?"

Gabriel nodded somewhat eagerly, "I will tell them to meet us at the parking lot then. Sorry Balthy!" "It's okay," he replied, "I must go. Accompany me to the parking lot?" They all went down the bleachers and left to the parking lot in a comfortable silence. Dean broke the silence with an epiphany, "I know Kevin! He is best friends with Sammy and Cas!" "Ohhhh yeah," Gabriel agreed, "He is a nerd like our little bros." Balthazar shrugged, "There is just something about him... Oh well, I will see you tomorrow ." With that, he got into his car and left.

**_Cas' POV_**

I cleaned my table and others in a hurry. "Everyone, listen up! We will have a meeting Monday in the morning to review profit and plan out out calendar for the rest of the semester. You guys were great, see you Monday." Sam and Kevin were among the crowd and waited for me while the others made their way out.

"Sam! Kevin! You guys won't believe what happened! Dean signed up for classes with me, and we are going to the music store together!" Sam smiled widely, "That's great! Am I going along too?" I shook my head, "Gabriel is taking you. I hope you don't have any objections," I said as sarcastically as I could. "Of course not!" Sam tried to fix his hair. Kevin let out a small squeal. "You guys! That's great! What did I say? Alone time."

I pulled out my phone and texted Dean.

**To: Dean**

**From: Cas**

**Hello Dean. We are all done here. Where do I meet you?**

Kevin looked at Sam and me and blushed lightly. "I actually met someone today. He was interesting and liked my baking; he bought a whole cheesecake." Sam elbowed him playfully. "Ooooo Kevin met someone!" I laughed. "Is he in our grade?" My phone vibrated.

**To: Cas**

**From: Dean**

**Great, meet me at the parking lot and bring Sammy with ya. Gabe is here too.**

"They are at the parking lot. Wanna come with us Kevin?" "Nah, I am going to my locker to get some things. My mom should be here by then. But you guys better tell me about it in lunch tomorrow!" Sam nodded, "We promise not to talk about it until tomorrow, but you better tell us more about this guy you met!" We said our goodbyes and left the gym.

_**Dean's POV**_

I put my backpack in the backseat when Gabe said, "Cassie!" I closed the door and went to them. "Hello Gabriel. I take Dean told you about the guitar lessons?" I should have realized Cas could sing, even the way he talked was nice."Yes, I told him you were pretty talented baby bro." I was going to agree when he replied. "You are just saying that cause you are my brother. Anyways, you are taking Sam, so no reckless driving!" He rolled his eyes and Sam and I laughed. "Yes mother."

Sammy turned to me."Did you let mom know? You know how she worries." I nodded, "Yeah, but if you want to call her too, it's up to you." I ruffled his hair playfully, he was so tall now. "Well Sammy, we"re heading out. Cas, you wanna put your stuff in the backseat?" Cas looked off gaurd, _**heh cute**_. Woah calm down Winchester. "Um yes, well bye Sam. Gabriel, behave." Gabriel laughed as he turned on his car and pressed the gas pedal, making the engine roar. Sam laughed and waved bye, as they headed out. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**Please review! What will happen next chapter when our nerds hang out with their crushes? :P**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Sorry guys! I feel like it has been forever since I uploaded, but I will try to do it frequently from now on.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. :(**

* * *

**Cas' PO**V

"Sometimes I feel like the older one," I muttered. Dean grinned at me, "Cheer up Cas! You're with me now and being a downer isn't going to roll." He pushed in a cassette and started driving. I looked at him when I recognized the song, "Ramble On?" He started tapping on the steering wheel, "Hell yeah, this is one of my favorite songs actually. I love Zeppelin."

"My favorite song from them is Stairway to Heaven. It just relaxes me." Dean hummed in approval, "Do you play and sing Zeppelin?" I nodded, "I try to keep an open mind when it comes to music." He smirked, "Even Taylor Swift?" I laughed, "Dean Winchester, the ultimate classic rock fan, knows who Taylor Swift is?" A slight shade of pink crept up Dean's cheeks, I made him blush! "Well I live with Sammy, of course I would eventually know who she is." He grinned. "Well we are here!" He parked easily, with a grace that didn't go naturally with a muscle car like the Impala.

I got down and walked into the store with Dean closely behind me. "Garth!" I called out to the mousey man behind the counter. "Castiel! Long time no see!" He made his way over to me and pulled me into a tight hug. "I thought you had forgotten me man! Mr. Fizzles misses you too." Dean coughed, and I turned to see him looking around uncomfortably. "My apologies! Dean, this is my childhood friend, Garth. Garth, this is Dean. I will teach or rather help him improve his guitar skills."

"That's cool," he leaned in to shake Dean's hand, "Any friend of Blue Eyes is a friend of mine." I smiled fondly and looked around the store. "Is the piano still in the back?" Garth nodded, "Mr. Fizzles is there too, probably napping." I put my hand on Dean's shoulder, "I am going to go see Mr. Fizzles; Garth will be the one to help you."

When I got to the back, Mr. Fizzles the cat was on top of the piano, indeed napping. I took a seat and began playing, "Fur Elise," one of my favorite pieces. Dean suddenly appeared and stared as I played. I smiled and stopped. "I apologize if I took too long or was disturbing." He shook his head immediately. "Cas, you are so talented, it is amazing." I blushed. "Music is my passion. There are other instruments I can play, but that is a story for another time. You ready to go?" He nodded and pointed to the front. "Garth is checking out up front."

I nodded and motioned for him to follow. Garth and I said our goodbyes, and Dean and I headed for the Impala. "So how long have you known Garth?" I looked up at him, coming back from my thoughts. "Since we were kids, we used to live in the same town, then we met up here again sometime after we moved." I smiled at fond memories. "So are you ready for guitar lessons?" Dean turned to face me at a red light. "Heck yes!" I saw an eye lash on his cheek and leaned in carelessly, our faces inches apart, and I carefully removed the eyelash.

"Make a wish." He let out a breath and thought for a few seconds. "Okay, wish made." I laughed. We were pulling up into the Winchester household, but it was odd to see Gabriel's car there as well. I could only wonder what was going on.

**Sam's POV**

Gabriel was a fast driver but not reckless, he listened to all types of music unlike Dean. It was a pleasant change to listen to some pop. "So Samsquatch, wanna go grab that ice cream now or do you wanna go home?" I smiled, he wants to hang out! "Ice cream sounds good." I texted mom and let her know I was going elsewhere. "Look into my eyes and I'll own you~" Gabriel was singing _**Moves like Jagger**_; I almost melted. He nudged me to sing along, but I shook my head. "Maybe next time."

We arrived at the ice cream shop in record time. We got down and he opened the door for me; I tried as hard as I could not to blush. "Hey kiddo, why don't you get a booth and I will order for us?" I looked at him skeptically, and he chuckled, "I won't order anything toxic, I promise." "You will taste it first though!" I smiled and went to get a booth in a corner, it wasn't because I was selfish and wanted Gabriel to myself, nope.

Gabriel came back and sat in front of me, "I love coming here. Best ice cream in the state. Anyways, how is my talented moose today?" I scowled at the nickname, "Moose? Really?" He held up his hands in defense, "Calm down, I was kidding." I took a deep breath and smiled, "Sorry, I can be short tempered." Well I will just have to make sure I show you a good time," He winked, and I could not stop the blush creeping upon my face. "Uh..I..." Speechless, I thought I was to die of embarrassment; fortunately, the ice cream Gabe ordered had arrived.

It was a mountain of rocky road ice cream on top of brownies, topped with whipped cream. I almost drooled at the sight. "You like?" Gabriel handed me a spoon and I dug in. A burst of flavor ambushed me by surprise, making moan at the taste. I closed my eyes in ecstasy at the sweetness. I always criticized Dean's health habits; I tried to stick to fruits and greens, but every now and then my sweet tooth took over.

When I opened my eyes, Gabriel was looking at me intently. I looked away and brushed some hair away from my face, "Mmm, sorry. I get carried away." He shook his head, "Oh no by all means, dig in." He took his spoon and had a bite. "Delicious! So what did you think about my driving?" "I put my spoon down and pretended to contemplate his question. "Oh you are a great driver, you know, if I was suicidal." He looked shocked and pretended to be indicated, "Well then! I know who is walking home." I laughed, "You wouldn't, I would smolder you with my puppy dog look."

And so went the time in the ice cream shop, filled with laughs and small talk; all part of their process of getting to know each other better. I could not believe it was going so smoothly! I loved spending time with Gabriel. It was time to go home; I tried to not let my disappointment show, but it wasn't hard once Gabriel opened the door for me, "This was fun Sam," he smiled. I thought I was melting all of a sudden, but my mind was better than my body, so I replied, "Me too Gabe." He started the car and I began to sing, _**You Make Me Feel Good.**_

* * *

_**Reviews feed my soul. Welcome new readers! Thank you for not leaving old readers. 3  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry for the mistakes, they are all mine. I do not own Supernatural or any characters. As much I would have loved to come up with sexy man hunters with daddy issues, that idea is not mine. **

_**Sam's** **POV**_

I saw the kitchen lights on as the car came to a stop outside of the house. Mom must be cooking dinner, it is kind of dark by now. Gabriel lowered the volume and pulled out his vibrating phone. "Sup, Mikey?" He listened and smiled at me. "I am dropping off a friend, but sure Cassie and I can make it. Do we meet at the restaurant?" There was a pause and he rolled his eyes, "Okay, sure."

He hung up and turned to me, "So Sam, reconsidered painting for me?" I rolled my eyes, "It hadn't crossed my mind." He gasped, offended. I couldn't help but laugh. He was so silly. "Was that Michael?" He nodded, "He wants to check up on us and talk over dinner, but my brother is still not here." I barely noticed that the Impala was nowhere to be seen. "Well don't you want to go?" He shrugged, "I guess, but Michael wants us to go home and dress up. Apparently he made reservations."

Just then, the Impala pulled up and out came Dean and Cas. Gabe unlocked our doors to get out as well. Cas sent a smile my way, and I just new he had as good of a time as I did. "Hey Gabe, what's up?" Gabriel leaned against the car, "Sam and I went for some ice cream; we had just returned, when Mikey called. He wants Cassie and I to have dinner with him." Castiel shot me a quick smile full of teeth, I returned it and looked at him. _**Later**_.

Dean looked a bit disappointed, but it disappeared right away. Cas looked between Dean and Gabriel. "I was supposed to play guitar with Dean... can't we postpone?" Dean smiled and nudged him lightly. "You can't do that! He is your brother; we can get together and play some other time." Gabriel turned to me, "I kinda wish I could postpone too.." He pouted and gave me puppy eyes, but that wouldn't work on me. "No, no, no. Go on now. You better go change too!"

"Fine! But we should hang out some other time." We all nodded in agreement with Gabriel. Just like that, Cas and I switched sides and stood beside our designated brother rather than our crush. Cas put his things away and waved goodbye. Gabriel smirked at me and said goodbye as well.

_**Cas' POV**_

It was rather disappointing, not being able to spend more time with Dean, but he prioritized family, and I felt my stomach flip when he encouraged me to go ahead with Michael and Gabriel. I pulled out my phone and decided to send him a text. Gabriel was currently too busy thinking ang humming along to the radio. It only made me wonder what Sam and he did while I was away.

**To: Sam**

**From Cas**

**So, anything you want to share with the class? ;D**

**To: Cas**

**From: Sam**

**Nope. ;D Besides, Kevin will be pissed if we talk about it. lol**

**To: Sam **

**From: Cas**

**Fine then! I shall text your brother.**

**To: Cas**

**From: Sam**

**About time you stopped bothering me. :P Just kidding Cas. I love you :3**

**To: Sam **

**From: Cas**

**Assbutt... love you too. We are such girls sometimes.**

With that I got home and showered as quickly as possible. Gabriel was taking his time around the house. "What are you doing?" He looked up from the television, "Well I texted Mikey; we are meeting in an hour and a half." I glared at him, "I was going to start giving lessons, Gabriel." He held his hands up, "Mikey changed the hour, not me." "Well go shower and get ready!" He smiled, "In a bit."

I huffed and went up stairs to pick out what I had to wear. Once in my bedroom I remembered I had more than enough time to get ready, so I pulled out my phone and contemplated bothering Sam again. After little thinking, I did end up texting a Winchester.

**To: Dean**

**From: Cas**

**Hello Dean. I apologize for not being able to have the playing session today; hope you don't change your mind about it.**

I bit my lip nervously. What if he didn't care? Maybe he did change his mind... the beep from my phone stopped my worries.

**To: Cas **

**From: Dean**

**Hey Cas. (: No worries. What are you up to?**

I smiled widely and replied instantly.

**To: Dean **

**From: Cas **

**Great. Im ust deciding what to wear for dinner. I think I picked out something decent enough. What are you doing?**

**To: Cas **

**From: Dean**

**Define decent enough. I just replaced the string from my guitar. (:**

In a moment of bravery. I took a picture of my outfit. I hesitated and looked at the picture; I looked nice enough with black slacks that fit just right and a dark blue dress shirt that hugged my lean body. My hair was... well it was as always. I didn't bother with it. I took a deep breath as I attached the photo to the message.

**To: Dean**

**From: Cas**

**This is what I think decent is. What do you think? Too much? Not enough? Oh that's good. We should play this weekend. :)**

I bit my lip as I headed down the stairs to meet Gabriel. "Are you almost ready?" He was at the mirror in the living room, slicking his hair up with gel. "Sure am Cassie," he turned to me. "How do I look?" I smiled at him, "You look good." He got his keys, "You don't look too bad yourself." I rolled my eyes and checked my phone.

**To: Cas**

**From: Dean**

**Wow, Cas. You look great. And sure, this weekend is good. I will text you later. Mom's calling for dinner.**

He said I looked great... I looked down at the outfit and smiled. Gabriel turned to me, "Why so smiley baby bro?" I looked up at him and tried not to blush. "Oh, am I smiley? Well today was just a good day." Gabriel nodded and smiled as he turned on the car. "Couldn't agree more."

* * *

**Next chapter we'll have some Kevin time for sure! Reviews, please? Pretty please? Love you guys.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my lovelies! Here is something, short and sweet. Sorry for being away so long. Don't hate me.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Kevin's POV**

When my mother told me that we had to move, I didn't mind at all. In my previous school, I didn't have any friends. No one bothered to get to know me. Now I have to great friends that understand me and encourage me to be who I want to be. They don't think anything bad about my love for culinary arts; they encourage it actually. Which reminded me of the bake sale, my mother was so proud when I told her I sold everything. I even met someone. _Balthazar._ What a peculiar guy. He is so different from anyone I had ever met. Through out the day I kept thinking about his accent, his eyes, the way he presented himself.

_**Pull yourself together Tran. Next thing you will be crushing as hard as Castiel and Sam.**_ I laughed to myself. That reminded me! They better spill the beans on what happened yesterday! I finished my notes and got to leave class early, which is great so I can head to lunch. My locker wasn't near theirs, so I walked in a comfortable silence. Suddenly I feel a tap on my shoulder, and I turn to see Balthazar. I am shocked but shoot him a small smile quickly, trying not to give myself away. "Hello, darling. Remember me?" I pray that I am not blushing and nod, "Hello Balthazar, how are you?" I was hoping I would see him, but not this soon. Do I look okay? He spoke up before I could keep questioning in my head. "I am fine, and you?" He stood next to my locker as I put away my things. "I am alright, I was heading to the cafeteria."

He smiled, "Mind if I walk with you?" I stuttered, "Of- of course not." So we made our way to the cafeteria, when he started asking me if I was new, and how long I had been here. He seemed interested, and I would be lying if I said that didn't make my stomach flip. I knew he was popular, for when we walked in, some heads turned our way, and I knew they weren't looking at me. Balthazar however seemed unfazed. He told me he was an only child like me and he was interested in architecture and art.

I picked up a salad, and asked him if he wanted anything. "No darling, I shall be joining my group for lunch elsewhere. Dean and Gabe are in love with diner food." Oh yeah, he was definitely one of the popular ones if he was best friends with Dean and Gabriel. "Alright then," I smiled and motioned him over to the table. "You are an amazing baker, maybe you can bake me a cake sometime?" I blushed. "Sure, you could come along and see how I make them. I also cook, not just bake." He smiled, "You are just so full of surprises." He handed me his phone. "Give me your number; hope we can set up the baking session soon." I looked up at him in disbelief, but he winked.

After I handed him his phone, he stood up. "Well I must get going now, but it was really a pleasure. Talk to you soon." He waved his phone and walked away. The cafeteria was starting to get filled, so it is probably why he left. I wish he could have stayed longer... oh well. Sam and Cas were on their way already. Ah Balthazar! He was so hard to brush off. On the bright side, now I have more to share with the guys.

* * *

**Review and comment please!~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author' Note: Hey guys! Hope you like so far.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**Cas' POV**_

Sam and I made our way to the cafeteria, barely containing ourselves. Kevin was at our usual table, but he looked different. I sat next to him and touched his nose with my index finger, "Boop! Kevin are you alright?" Sam laughed, "Yeah dude, are you sick?" Kevin rolled his eyes, "Yeah I am fine. Aren't you a caring bunch?" Sam stabbed his salad, "That's our job." Kevin looked at our dopey faces."  
"Alright spill, I have been waiting long enough!" He turned to me, "You! You go first." I blushed, "Why me?" He glared playfully, "For booping my nose." Sam almost spit his drink. "We went to the music store and bought his strings." "BO-ring! Come on that's not it." Damn, Kevin was good. "Fine." I finally broke and gushed, "He is so cute and playful! He had an eyelash on his cheek, and I got really up close to his face. Imagine if we would have kissed!"

"Ewww Cas!" Sam stuck his tongue out at me. "He is my brother!" I poked his shoulder hard, "Shut it, Moose! It's not like you don't want to lock lips with my brother." I winked at him and giggled at his blush. Kevin shook his head, smiling, "Haha so what did you do last night, Sam?" "We went out and shared an ice cream! We talked and teased each other. He is very fun to be around, and we like the same type of music." I nodded along, "Dean and I also have that in common!"

Kevin nodded, "Guys, that's awesome! I am so happy for you guys!" We both nodded, and Kevin continued. "I met someone yesterday," Sam and I ooed at him. "Shush you guys! His name is Balthazar, and he bought one of my cakes, and he was very confident and good looking." Poor Kevin was deeply red. "Today he walked me over here and we talked some more. He got my number, so he might text me later."

I smiled, "I have Dean's number! I actually sent him a picture, and he said I looked great." Sam looked at his shoes. "I don't have Gabriel's number, and he hasn't asked for mine." I frowned lightly, "I could give it to you. I seriously doubt he will mind." Sam shook his head, "I don't want to seem like a stalker."

Kevin looked at us, "Wow so now we have guys to have issues about? It's kind of exciting!" I nodded and smiled. "We should do something this weekend!" "You guys should come sleep over at my house," Kevin spoke up. "The house is big enough and my mother would love to meet you guys." Sam seemed cheered up, as he nodded and replied, "Sure Cas and I would love to!"

"We need to make plans! We need to organize ourselves so things can move along faster with these guys!" I sounded determined as a leader. "We need a name," Kevin suggested. Sam giggled, "The Nerd Squad?" I looked at him and lifted an eyebrow. "Where did that come from?" "Your precious Dean came up with it." I glared at nothing, "Alright, he will pay for that later." My face was so serious, the other two burst out laughing. I couldn't help but join.

_**Dean's**** POV**_

Yesterday had been interesting to say the least. Castiel turned out to be very interesting and talented. I couldn't seem to keep him off my freakin' mind. Right now I Gabe is with me, so I gotta chill. Can't think about how cute I think his brother is. _**Woah, growing lady parts now,**_** Winchester?** "Where is Balthy?" Gabe's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked around the diner, "Beats me, he better hurry up, I am starved." Gabe rolled his eyes, "You are always starved Dean-o. You should be fat by now."

I glared at him; "Says the candy junkie." He laughed. "Don't be jealous of the fun size." Balthazar walked in and joined our table. He looked distracted but smiling more than usual. "What took you so long," I asked. The waitress came by to take our order. Balthazar didn't even spare her a glance as he ordered his usual vanilla milkshake and fries. "I walked Kevin to the cafeteria and we had a chat. I even got his number." Gabe smirked, "So kid really made an impression on you, huh?" Balthazar rolled his eyes and began to blush just slightly. "Oh shut it. What did you guys do last night?"

"I took Sam for an ice cream and we hung out." I turned to looked at Gabriel, raising an eyebrow. "What? You were with Cassie." I was out of words and tried not to stutter. "Yeah, but well, its not the same. He is showing me a few things I don't know about guitar. He actually plays more instruments." Balthazar laughed. "Dean you already know guitar. You just want Castiel to show you other things." Gabriel choked on his saliva. "Dude, I am right here. What the hell?" Balthazar smiled widely, "I know, what about you, taking Sam out for ice cream?

I looked at Gabe and he was blushing furiously. I hoped I didn't look the same. I couldn't stop thinking about Cas though. I wanted to text him, but decided against it. I really didn't want to have an awkward conversation with Gabriel anytime soon, oh well. Our meal arrived and we skipped the sibling talk, and talked about our classes and the weekend.

* * *

**Next chapter might be in text message form, we'll see~ Review! Follow!**


End file.
